paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Bittersweet
Sequel to my creepypasta Pups in the Morning Mist Synopsis Everypup knew that Poptart had been afected most by Confetiis death but when she takes drastic measures the pups really see just how tight of a bond the husky and jack russel shared Characters * Confetiis Ghost * Koho * Smiley * Poptart Story Poptart sat in her puphouse. Her eyes still puffy from her constant crying over the past few weeks. Her mate, Confetii had been killed for no seeming reason by a pup she had trusted. The death had shaken her and she hadnt talked to any other pups for days now but only listened to there conversations pretending to join them and voicing her opinion. She layed down hearing the pups outside start to talk about Thunder. “That worthless Mutt! I knew she was trouble.” A pup said outside her door. “Im happy shes gone!” Another said. “She was worth nothing!” another pup said. Poptart listened in on their conversation but soon it took a turn too Confetiis death and Poptart couldn't bear anymore. She covered her eyes and curled up in the corner. Crying herself to sleep again. The next day some pup knocked on her door. “Come *sniff* In” She said through sniffs as she hit the button with her back paw. The door flipped open as she heard the familiar voice of Hally rang in. “Hey Poptart..I brought you more food” Hally said setting a plate down and taking the next plate of uneaten food off her desk. “Poptart, you really need to eat..” Hally said but Poptart just covered her head in a blanket and sighed. Hally left and Poptart left the food untouched as she hit the button again. Laying her head down and crying herself to sleep. Poptart heard a familiar voice. “Hey Poptart..” It said. Poptart sat up looking around. “C-Confetii?” Poptart said looking around trying to find the sound. Suddenly she saw a white shape materialize in front of her. “Poptart!” Confetii said. She was only a head and her ears were mutilated just as they found her but she looked happy “I'm so glad too see you!” She said. Poptart sat up happily smiling “Confetii what are you doing?” She asked wagging her tail. “I wanted to ask you to...join me..” Confetii said. “What?” Poptart said. “Find the perfect time, and when you can...join me..” She said slowly dissipating into the distance. “What Confetii!” Poptart yelled getting up but Confetii was gone. Poptart layed back down curling up, but an idea was churning in her mind. A few days later Poptart sat up looking out into the dark night. She walked to the bridge and looked down into the churning waters. She took a breath leaning forward when she stoped herself. She thought about all that had happened and steped back. "I cant do it.." She said to herself walking back to her pup house "I need to say goodbye.." She whispered walking back along the bridge to the Lookout. Laying down. For another month she did the same thing, She sat in her pup house and cried, only time she stoped was when she told someone to go away and when she slept. She felt her body starting to break down and eat herself from the inside out. She thought that if she only stayed like this for a Month more or so she could die like that. "Confetii needs me now.." She said another plan churninf in her mind, this one she would actualy finish. A Week later Poptart heaved herself up looking in her mirror. She had no meat on her bones and you could plainly see every single bone on her rib and in her legs. She slowly stumbled out of her pup house. Her bones ached as she tried to keep steady. She needed to find Smiley and have her call Koho. She needed her two closest friends with her right now. Soon Smiley and Koho were waiting outside for Poptart. “Poptart!” Smiley said. “Smiley?” Poptart said weakly hitting the button to open her door and walking out. She didn't bother covering herself in the blanket to hide her skinny body shape. When she walked out Smiley and Koho gasped in shock. “Poptart you're so thin!” Koho gasped. Poptart just nodded. “Come on, I need you two with me..” Poptart said. Koho cocked is head too the side but followed her anyway. Smiley trailing close behind. Soon the three of them were next to a busy freeway were Poptart sat down. Watching the cars pass mere inches away from her. Smoley walked back next too her coughing at the thick stench of exhaust. “Poptart why do you want us here?” Smiley said walking up beside her. Poptart looked at Smiley but only saw Confetii as tears started to form around her eyes. “Shes Dead Smiley and their was nothing I could do! But it feels like its my fault!” Poptart said hugging smiley crying into her. Smiley wrapped her arms around her hugging her tightly. “Its okay Poptart, just let it all out...” Smiley said as Koho came up behind her and gave her a hug as well. Poptart let them hug her and once they both let go of her she sniffed and wiped under her eye. “T-than you guys..” She said. “Alright is that all you wanted to do?” Smiley asked her. “Yeah I..” She said getting up but then she looked at the road and Confetiis words echoed in her mind ‘Join Me’ “No.” She glared at the road "Theres something else I need to do" She said seeing a truck mere seconds away from the spot where she aimed. She crouched down her chest being tickled by the grass but she kept her face stern. “Poptart what are you..POPTART!” Smiley yelled as she realized what she was doing. Smiley ran forward to grab Poptarts leg but to was too late as Poptart hit the road sideways the truck obliviated Poptarts thin skeleton and fragile bones. Poptart felt no pain as she was crushed to death, it happened too fast for her too feel any kind of pain. Koho walked up next too Smiley hugging her as tears dripped from his eyes. Smileys chest heaved as she cried hard "She had so much to live for...why would she do that!" Smiley said. "She loved her Smiley, she COUDLNT live without her..." Koho sighed crying as well ' ' Poptart looked around trying to see if anyone was their. Suddenly she heard Confetiis soothing voice. “You did it Poptart, you joined me!” Confetii said walking out of the mist. Poptart leaped at her mate. "Confetii! Im so glad to see you!" Poptart said hugging her Mate. "Im so Proud of you Poptart!" Confetii said. "I love you Confetii, and nothing will take me away from you!" She said.